spongebobfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Dicembre
Dicembre è il dodicesimo e ultimo mese dell'anno. Il 1º dicembre è il 335º giorno del calendario gregoriano (il 336º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 30 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'1937:' nasce Bruce Brown, la voce del narratore in "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One". Il 2 dicembre è il 336º giorno del Calendario Gregoriano (il 337º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 29 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'2015:' Glove World Forever! (DVD) viene rilasciato in Italia. Il 3 dicembre è il 337º giorno del Calendario Gregoriano (il 338º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 28 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'2004:' The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie è rilasciato nei teatri in Messico. Il 4 dicembre è il 338º giorno del Calendario Gregoriano (il 339º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 27 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'2002:' A Chuckie Finster Christmas, Channukah, Kwaanza, Winter Solstice, Holiday Party, How The You-Know-Who Stole You-Know-What!, Patrick the Snowman, Plankton's Holiday Hits, e The 12 Days of Nickmas vanno in onda negli USA. Il 6 dicembre è il 340º giorno del Calendario Gregoriano (il 341º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 25 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'2000:' "Christmas Who?" va in onda negli USA. *'2002:' Nickelodeon Party Blast viene rilascito su Xbox nelle regioni PAL e su GameCube. *'2011:' Il Complete Seventh Season viene rilasciato. *'2012:' "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!" va in onda su Nickelodeon. Il 7 dicembre è il 341º giorno del Calendario Gregoriano (il 342º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 24 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'2010:' Season 6 Volume 2 va in onda negli USA. L'8 dicembre è il 342º giorno del Calendario Gregoriano (il 343º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 23 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'2009:' **Balloons, Juice Man, Traffic, e The Outfit vanno in onda negli USA. **Season 6 Volume 1 viene rilasciato. Il 9 dicembre è il 343º giorno del Calendario Gregoriano (il 344º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 22 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'2015:' SpongeBob Comics No. 51 viene rilasciato. Il 10 dicembre è il 344º giorno del calendario gregoriano (il 345º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 21 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'2014:' SpongeBob Comics No. 39 viene rilasciato. L'11 dicembre è il 345º giorno del Calendario Gregoriano (il 346º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 20 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'2013:' SpongeBob Comics No. 27 viene rilasciato. *'2014:' A 15-second animated poster for The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water was released. Il 12 dicembre è il 346º giorno del Calendario Gregoriano (il 347º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 19 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'1923:' Nasce Bob Barker, la voce di Bob Barnacle. *'2006:' Il videogioco Creature from the Krusty Krab è rilasciato per la Wii in Australia. *'2012:' SpongeBob Comics No. 15 viene rilasciato. Il 14 dicembre è il 348º giorno del Calendario Gregoriano (il 349º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 17 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'1952:' John Lurie, portrayer of one of the fisherman in "Hooky." *'2003:' This is when Patrick's license from "Driven to Tears" was going to expire. This is also when SpongeBob's licences from "Nautical Novice," "No Free Rides," and "Sleepy Time" were going to expire. *'2010:' This is when SpongeBob's driver license on Season 4 Volume 1 discs was going to expire. *'2011:' **The episodes "Accidents Will Happen," "The Other Patty," "Drive Thru," and "The Hot Shot" premiered in Canada. **SpongeBob Comics No. 6 was released. Il 15 dicembre è il 349º giorno del calendario gregoriano (il 350º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 16 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'1933:' Tim Conway, the main voice of Barnacle Boy, was born. *'1947:' Rodney Bingenheimer, the voice of the DJ, was born. *'2006:' Creature from the Krusty Krab was released in Europe on Wii. Il 16 dicembre è il 350º giorno del calendario gregoriano (il 351º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 15 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'2004:' The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was released in theaters in Chile. *'2014:' Another 15-second animated poster for The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water along with the first TV spot advertisement for the movie was released. Il 17 dicembre è il 351º giorno del Calendario Gregoriano (il 352º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 14 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'2004:' The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was released in theaters in Brazil. Il 18 dicembre è il 352º giorno del Calendario Gregoriano (il 353º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 13 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'1954:' Ray Liotta, the voice of the leader of The Bubble Poppin' Boys, was born. *'2002:' Revenge of the Flying Dutchman was released for GameCube in the USA. Il 19 dicembre è il 353º giorno del Calendario Gregoriano (il 354º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 12 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'1962:' Jill Talley was born who voices Karen Plankton. *'2002:' The production of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie began. *'2014:' A Christmas greeting from The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water was released. Il 20 dicembre è il 354º giorno del calendario gregoriano (il 355º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 11 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'2007:' Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots was released in Japan. *'2012:' SpongeBob Diner Dash was updated for the third time. Il 21 dicembre è il 355º giorno dell'anno (il 356º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 10 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'2005:' "Christmas Who?" premiered in the UK. *'2014:' A sneak-peak for The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water aired on Nickelodeon. Il 23 dicembre è il 357º giorno del Calendario Gregoriano (il 358º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 8 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'1998' or 1999: The first day of "Christmas Who?" *'2004:' **The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was released in theaters in Germany and Switzerland. **SpongeBob's Secret Valentine was released. Il 24 dicembre è il 358º giorno del Calendario Gregoriano (il 359º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 7 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'Christmas Eve' *'1998' or 1999: Bikini Bottom's first Christmas Eve. *'2014:' A third TV spot advertisement for The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water was released. Il 25 dicembre è il 359º giorno del Calendario Gregoriano (il 360º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 6 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'Christmas' *'1998' or 1999: Bikini Bottom's first Christmas. *'2004:' The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was released in theaters in Venezuela. Il 26 dicembre è il 360º giorno del Calendario gregoriano (il 361º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 5 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'2007:' Underpants Slam! was released. *'2009:' Jingle Brawl was originally released on Nick.com. *'2014:' The song "Squeeze Me" became available online. Il 28 dicembre è il 362º giorno del Calendario Gregoriano (il 363º negli anni bisestili). Mancano 3 giorni alla fine dell'anno. *'2000:' "Dying for Pie" and "Imitation Krabs" premiered. Il 30 dicembre è il 364º giorno del Calendario Gregoriano (il 365º negli anni bisestili). Manca 1 giorno alla fine dell'anno. *'1945:' Davy Jones was born. *'1984:' LeBron James, guest star in "Truth or Square," was born. *'2014:' The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie DVD and Blu-ray were re-released. Il 31 dicembre è il 365º ed ultimo giorno del calendario gregoriano (il 366º negli anni bisestili). *'1999:' "SB-129" and "Karate Choppers" premiered. Category:Mesi